Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scoop for use in dispensing particulate material, particularly but not exclusively pellets or pieces of animal foodstuff, especially pet food for dogs, cats, rodents, fish or other animals.
Description of the Related Art
Pet food is commonly provided in bags or sacks which contain a sufficient quantity for several days supply of food. The food may take the form of pellets, biscuits or granules. Although particulate food can be poured from a sack, this may result in incorrectly sized portions being delivered. Delivery of correct portions of food will help combat pet obesity that is prevalent worldwide. Recent statistics show that almost half of all cats and dogs in the United Kingdom are classified as obese. A large sack may be difficult to manipulate and control with consequential spillage. A further problem is that a sack may remain open after a portion has been dispensed. This may permit ingress of vermin and may allow the contents of the sack to become stale. Dispensing portions using a cup or by hand may result in underfeeding or overfeeding.